Timeless Forever
by Mist of Clandestine
Summary: He lost her once and now...will he be able to live on without her...again.


**Timeless; Forever**

**Written by:**

**X0Silver Wolf0X**

_(A century ago. . .)_

_A young brunette was sitting under the moonlight in a field with flowers with a young raven haired guy. He rested his head on her lap; "I love you, Natsume." She whispered leaning over to kiss him. Her hair fell on his face and if you were next to them you could feel the heat and passion between them._

_This couple truly loved each other and you could see it in the way they looked at each other. "I love you too, Sakura." He said getting up and caressing her cheek gently. She smiled as he brushed a strand of hair which fell on her face and then he suddenly went grim. "Natsume, what is it?" she asked concerned. _

"_How long can this last?" he asked._

"_Please, Natsume. Not that again." She said looking the other way_

"_Please, Sakura." He pleaded with her his crimson eyes shining in the moonlight. "Natsume," she quietly said "I love you but I don't want to live forever."_

"_Sakura, I don't want to lose you." _

"_No," tears streamed down her face "Natsume, I'm human and you're…you're a vampire. Humans don't live forever but vampires do and I know, you want to bite me to make me live forever like you but I'm mortal and I have to die one day; that's the cycle of life Natsume."_

"_But what if we can change it Sakura?" he took her hand and held it gently. She smiled through her tear stained face, "We can but I don't want to."_

"_Why not?"_

"_Life as a vampire, I don't think I'm ready." She looked at the sky. "I don't want to live forever; maybe other people do but I don't want it. Sometimes, I look forward to dying but then I think of you." she turned to him, "You're the only reason I wake up every morning. You're the only one I've ever loved."_

"_Then think of me, Sakura. I can't live without you." He pleaded even harder_

"_You _can_ live without me, Natsume. You have been living without me for almost a century."_

"_But…" Sakura cut him off._

"_Please," she said "can we stop this discussion?" Natsume looked at her and nodded. "Let's go home."_

O-----------------------------O

People streamed in to the Night Hour clubhouse; one of those people was Mikan. She looked at her watch; it was eleven. She entered the club house and went over to the bar to have a drink. "Just the regular." She told barman. She took out a cigarette and lit it. So what if she had lung cancer, it didn't matter; she was going to die anyway.

So why bother…why the hell should she bother?!

There was no one to live for. Her family was all the way in Japan; she had very little connection with them and they probably didn't care about her.

The barman handed her the drink and she took a sip of it. She finished her drink and got up to find a table. As she made her was through the crowd of people; she bumped in to a guy. She looked at him and almost fainted when she saw his crimson eyes. She started to walk away but the guy held her back by holding her wrist.

His hold wasn't rough or painful but gentle yet demanding. There was a certain aura about this guy that felt dangerous and comforting at the same time. He looked at her with those red eyes, she opened her mouth to tell him to let go of her but he cut her off;

"Sakura," he whispered. She stared back him with her big brown eyes; surprised that he knew her. She had never in her entire life met him before. Maybe he was a stalker.

"Sakura, how long has it been? I thought you died." he leaned over towards her. She could feel his breath and then his lips brushed against hers. Before she knew what was happening he kissed her.

She was enveloped in the heat of the moment. His kiss was deep and…gentle. Not like the other men she had dated. But she barely knew the guy.

She slapped him on the face.

"You bastard!" she said and left. Natsume stood there stunned by the slap; he rubbed his cheek watching the girl, Sakura, walk away.

O---------------------O

That night, she heard a knock come from her balcony door. Armed with her pepper spray, she opened it; in front of her stood the guy who had kissed her. "What do you want? And how did you get up here?" she said holding the pepper spray in front of the guy's face.

"I need to talk to you. Put it down." The guy said holding her hand and lowering it. Mikan didn't know what came over her but she obeyed. She felt like she had met him somewhere before but she couldn't remember exactly.

"Sakura."

He called her Sakura again; why didn't he use her first name and how did he know her name. "H…how do you know my name?" she asked.

"Sakura…where have you been all this time?" he asked her.

"Um…for the first part of my life I was in Japan and now I'm here?" Mikan thought that the poor guy must have gone mad.

"Sakura, stop playing games; how did you end up here? People told me you were murdered but I didn't get a chance to see your body. I've been living without you for so long; it's been almost a century."

"A century? God, you must be mad. You're only 20 or 25, um…"

"Natsume. Natsume Hyuuga."

"Natsume."

"I need to talk to you."

"Whoa, slow down; we've only met." Mikan held her hands in front of her.

"Stop playing games, Sakura!" he yelled, grabbing her by the shoulder. "I've been alone for so long without you and now, you're telling me we haven't met! Stop lying!"

"I'm not Sakura or whoever you're thinking of." She yelled back. "I'm Mikan Sakura!"

He blinked at her as if she had turned into a toad or something. "Mikan?"

"Yes." Mikan placed a hand over her head and sat down on her bed.

"Mikan, I'm sorry. I just thought you were Sakura and…I'm sorry but can I ask you for one thing before I leave?" She looked up at him. "What is it?"

"Can I kiss you, just one last time?"

"No." she whispered. Then he walked out on to her balcony and out of her life.

Until…

_(Five years later)_

She knew she was dying. How? She couldn't live on anymore. She had been fighting the cancer for so long but it just got worse each time. Her hair had already fallen; she had grown in to zombie thin and felt emotionally drained.

She was just waiting for him; waiting for him to appear at her balcony. She never left the apartment. Everyday, she hoped he would come back. She felt he was watching her everyday and she knew he'd come today. All she had to do was wait.

Her balcony window opened and he stepped in. Fear was written all over his face. "Mikan." He breathed and she just smiled. "I knew you'd come."

"..."

"You look good and well."

"…"

"You've been watching me."

"Mikan, I can make this all better."

"How?"

"A bite. I'm vampire, Mikan if you didn't know."

"I knew."

"You knew? How?"

"That's for you to find out." she teased him and coughed. "Besides,life as a vampire, I don't think I'm ready. I don't want to live forever; maybe other people do but I don't want it."

"But, why?"

"You won't understand. No one does." she looked at him with eyes filled with tears. "Here," she handed him a letter. "when I'm gone read it and no sooner." He nodded.

"And Natsume?"

"Yes?"

"Before I sleep, can you kiss me?"

He did.

Sakura's image and Mikan's became one. Sakura's kiss was sweet; Mikan's was gentle and demanding. He loved them both and he knew he would never find anyone else. No one else could make him feel this way; no one but her. Then he let her sleep.

Half an hour later, she was gone.

Forever.

He left her apartment and sat on top of one of the buildings. He reached in to his pocket for her letter and read it,

_Dear Natsume,_

_I don't know what to say. I knew you've been watching me for the past five years and I knew you'd come. I'm sorry for the grief I've caused all these years. I never knew you but I felt I did. The flowers you left me everyday; they were beautiful. Ever since you left me, I couldn't stop thinking about you. Then I fell in love with you, Natsume. I've loved you like no one before. You're the reason I wake up every morning. Sometimes I look forward to dying but then I think of you. I've been fighting this cancer hoping to get better and then maybe live a life with you but today, I can't go on anymore. I've fought but now I have to surrender. Besides, humans have to die but you don't, do you? I'll always be in your heart, Nat. Just look at the stars and know that I'm somewhere there. Don't forget me. Ever. _

_Love,_

_Mikan._

_P.S. I love you_

Tears fell on the paper. Why should she die when he had to live? Humans and vampires can never fall in love but sometimes they do. Then everything has to end but knowing that she loved him was indeed, what he wanted. He'd never forget her. How can he?

When she was up in the stars watching him. His darling sweet Mikan. His true love and only love.

He promised himself he'd never fall in love again.

Never.

He disappeared in to the dark.

* * *

**No!!!!!!! The story's so cheesy....but it came in my mind and just had to write it.**


End file.
